Known systems do not continuously clean the face or the tubes of a condenser with trash removal, as described. Known systems include that described in Ice, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,912 which describes a method and apparatus for cleaning heat exchangers in which a pair of thin lances move through tubes of the heat exchanger, successively. Goeldner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,264, which describes a method and apparatus for cleaning heat exchanger tubing by passing cleaning brushes through the heat exchanger tubes in a flow of high pressure backflush fluid.
Moss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,571, describes a method for removing chlorinated treatment of selected condenser tubes which are biologically fouled.
Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,600, describes a condenser operation with at least one tube separately connected to inlet and outlet water connections for chemical treatment.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,980, is directed to a washer which directs a stream of water, under pressure, between the condenser tubes. The washer travels in a circle and all the tubes in the circumference of such circle are washed consecutively.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,872, describes water supply inlet structures including self-cleaning screens. A cylindrical revolving screen is described, including jet cleaning means positioned inside the revolving screen. Kintner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,993, describes a system for cleaning the tubes of a condenser or other heat exchanging unit by circulating sponge balls therethrough using a circulating pump. A screen assembly includes four vertical screens about 90.degree. apart. By turning the screens through 180.degree., the screens are completely flushed of debris without the need to remove the balls or to stop circulation of the balls during the screen cleaning operation.
Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,323, describes a trash rake for cleaning the bars of a water intake bar screen. Dovel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,792, discloses a water intake device comprising a substantially cylindrical rotatable screen adapted to be at least partially submerged in a body of water. The screen is rotated and a water supply conduit communicating with the interior of the screen receives water flowing through the screen. Means for backflushing a section of the screen as the screen moves so as to clear or remove objects or fish caught on the exterior surface of the screen is described. Bagnall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,785, describes a rotating cleaner for an agricultural harvester heat exchanger which includes a suction device to remove air-borne agricultural material which settles on the screen of the heat exchanger.
None of these known methods satisfactorily allows continuous backflushing of the condenser face or continuous cleaning of the condenser tubes, using a system which is moved incrementally across a water-cooled condenser face, as described herein. According to prior known methods, the circulating pump for the cooling water must be turned off to clean the condenser face. Cleaning may require as long as three weeks or more for a typical large condenser having 12,000 to 15,000 tubes to be cleaned. Each tube must be cleaned individually by pressure washing and/or brushing. Cleaning is necessary when the cost of increased energy requirements due to partially clogged condenser tubes exceeds the cost of closing the equipment for cleaning.